Solovar (Prime Earth)
One to which he would travel towards with a heavy heart in order to prevent said nightmare coming to pass, using his own connection to the force the ape king used his Speed Mind in order to traverse the Speed Force Dimension to find the torchbearer who represented it. But he arrived too soon within the era of man, The Messenger he came looking for had not yet inherited the power of The Light. At the time while Barry was on a safari hunt with his mother, maddened by his abrupt jaunt through the Speed Force, Solovar attacked their transport killing and eating an antelope in the process traumatizing his would be savior before being taken down and stuck in the Central City zoo. Gorilla Warfare When King Grodd and his apes launched their assault on Central and Keystone City. Patty aided with the assistance of Turbine sought out Solovar just as the zoo keeper went into dialog about how and where they found him, over the years of his captivity he bode his time until Flash's then love interest and fellow recipient of The Light found him and freed him. In the Middle of Flash and Grodd's fierce battle the trio arrived just in time as the malevolent overlord gained the upper hand. But before a killing blow could be struck the humble originator dove in taking the brunt of it, left in near fatal condition Solovar whispered to Patty a message for The Flash before passing out from his wounds. Later after the military and central city police drive back or incarcerate Grodd's remaining forces, the injured forebearer was found and rescued by them. Taking him home to Gorilla City in order to nurse him back to full health. Forever Evil During an inaugural peace gathering between Solovar's Apes of Gorilla City and peoples of the Gem Cities, during a lunar eclipse caused by Ultraman of The Crime Syndicate. Grodd had somehow been released from his imprisonment within The Speed Force greatly bolstering his abilities well beyond Solovar or any other apes ability to stop him. The fallen king is made cruel sport of by Grodd, being chained atop the heap of those who dared stand against him to the ceremonial statue erected in honor and praise of the three cities great hero next to the mounted heads of the Central City Mayor and Rainbow Raider. Although he survived, he was weakened by his injuries and later passed away unknown to Flash. | Powers = * Speed Force Evolution: Solovar was one of the first intelligent apes born after being touched by The Light, granting him and those of his kind accelerated cognitive capacities above the average simian and most homo sapiens. ** *** *** *** *** *** * : Like all apes of Gorilla City Solovar possesses the psychic abilities that are allotted to his kind when they become of certain age. Being the first of his race however he possesses abilities far in advanced compared to other elders. ** : Solovar, as an elder of Gorilla kind, possesses advanced psionic capability permitted to an ape of venerable age and experience gifted onto him by The Light/Speed Force. Able to process and regulate both the positive and negative attributes of the entirety of his evolved Ape culture almost singlehanded. ** : Like Flash, King Solovar has the uncanny ability to tack into the speed force to accelerate his perceptions and understandings of advanced accelerated probability. Enabling himself an awareness of the past, present and ever changing future events. *** : Using his speed force abilities Solovar traveled from the distant past to Flash's present day. *** : Could enter and exit The Light in order to traverse the time stream. *** *** | Abilities = * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Mental Regulation: King Solovar regularly absorbs the thoughts of all other gorillas he rules over. In order to keep himself sane and his people docile he transfers all the negative thoughts of their species over to Grodd, the true blood-born ruler of Gorilla City while he collects and cultivates only their calm, positive thoughts. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Royalty Category:Speed Force Category:Gorillas Category:Gorilla City Citizens Category:Prime Earth Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Telepathy Category:Time Travelers Category:Precognition Category:Clairvoyance